Prison Blues
by Coffee to go
Summary: Dean's faced with a massive change in his life when his wife gets arrested and put into prison. He's going through a rough time trying to shield his two little sons from the cruelty of the world and get his wife out of prison at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

The Winchesters' life suddenly changed on a sunny summer morning; their world was turned upside down.

Because of their youngest son who had had a fever, Dean Winchester and his wife had been awake for most of the night before.

Finally, when all three of them fell asleep in the early morning hours they were torn from their sleep again only one hour later by a distinct ringing tone that turned out to be the door bell.

Honor shot up in bed, realizing where the sound was coming from, and since she knew Dean would no way in hell get up to answer the door, she groaned in frustration and climbed out of bed.

Rushing down the hallway, she quickly put on her morning robe and glanced sleepily at the clock on the wall for the time.

Who the hell would be breaking down their door at six o'clock in the morning?

Already pissed off because of the night she had spent worried sick about her little son, she swung the front door open and glared at whoever was staying on the porch.

She was ready to bite their heads off.

Her eyes widened in shock and fear overcame her.

In front of her were standing two men in uniform; policemen from the local Police Department.

"Honor Winchester?" One of them asked, his voice was gruff and sounded menacing.

Honor felt herself getting sick to her stomach.

"Yes?" She asked cautiously back, managing an hoarse whisper.

"You are under arrest." The other man said, he seemed a little friendlier but it was obvious that he wouldn't tolerate any protest.

Before Honor had the chance to defend herself, the policeman had already turned her abrasively around, bending her arms back and handcuffing her.

"What?" Honor exclaimed "There's been a misunderstanding, I swear!" She cried out hysterically.

Dean was lying in bed when he heard his wife get up and head for the door. He was pleased that he had tricked her by pretending that he was still sleeping.

Now she had to get rid of the early morning visitor and he could stay in bed a little longer. He knew that it didn't testify to a good behaviour and wasn't gentlemanlike at all.

But they had had a rough night and he had to be at work in two hours.

Relaxed, he turned onto his back and tried to get back to sleep.

However, in the next moment he heard Honor's desperate voice, calling frantically out for him and he jumped out of bed, his heart pounding hard against his ribcage.

He hurried into the hallway and was greeted by an image that burned itself forever into his mind.

"Hey, whoa. What's going on here?" He demanded, not intimidated by the two men at all.

"I'm afraid Mrs Winchester will have to come with us." One of the policemen said and dragged Honor out of the house but Dean held them back.

"Excuse me, this is outrageous!"

"Stay away, Sir." The other policeman said and pushed Dean firmly back into the house.

"What the.." Dean said annoyed but Honor interrupted him.

"Honey, don't. It's okay." She said quietly and Dean gave in. The look on his wife's face made him stop protesting.

"Don't worry. I'll call Sam, everything's going to be fine." Dean said to her and Honor smiled encouragingly at her husband as the police pulled her away from her family and home.

"Dean, what happened? You barely said anything on the phone!" Sam called across the parking lot of the Police Department, approaching his brother who was pacing in front of the building.

"They have arrested Honor?" He asked again when he had reached him.

"Yeah, they stormed into the house and just took her with them. I don't even know what it's about, they didn't say anything!" Dean ranted, obviously agitated.

"Hey, calm down. I'm sure they'll release her. Come on, let's get inside." Sam tried to calm his brother and pulled him towards the entrance.

The formalities were quickly concluded and Honor was free again in no time.

She walked over to Dean and simply pressed to his body, burrying her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the head.

"We'll get through this together." He whispered into her ear and felt her nodding her head. He led her outside with Sam following them, and they stepped out into the warm sunshine.

Honor had only been an hour at the Police Department but it had felt like a lifetime to her and she was pretty shaken up.

"I'll see you later at your office and we'll discuss everything. " Sam told her in the parking lot and she quickly hugged him, giving him a smile. Sam said his goodbyes, getting into his car, and drove away.

Honor was more than thankful that Sam was the company's lawyer because she needed the most badass attorney right now to get out of that mess again.

She sighed, looking up and into Dean's eyes, seeing he was waiting for an explanation.

"I'm charged with a counting fraud and financial misrepresentation." She said and Dean looked quizically at her.

"What's that supposed to mean? You're not cooking the accounts of your company, so what the hell are they talking about?"

Honor closed her eyes and brushed a strand of her shiny toffee-colored hair behind her ear.

"See, that's the problem, I've no idea. Sam mentioned something about an assistant who has access to the accounts and secretly did this but I cant't believe it. I trust everyone in the company. I can't believe someone would actually do this." She said wearily.

"Sam's the best, you know that. He'll find out what's really happened." Dean said quietly.

"Yeah, I know." Honor replied and tried to blind out the latest events. She was immediately brought back to reality when another thought crossed her mind. She turned around to Dean in panic.

"Oh my God, the boys! Dean, did they see what happened? Do they know that the police were at our house?"

"No, luckily you can't hear anything from their rooms, so they're fine. They were still asleep when I checked on them." Dean's voice was calming and Honor relaxed again. "I left them with Joy, so they are in good hands. Don't worry." He added to wipe away Honor's remaining concern.

Honor was more than relieved to hear that. Joy Murray was one of her closest friends; she had known her since Junior High, they were practically sisters and Honor trusted her with her life. On top of that, Joy was a primary school teacher, so she was the perfect person to leave your three and seven-year old sons with.

Comforted by Dean's words, Honor stepped closer to the car and Dean opened the door on the passenger's side of the Impala for her.

"One step at a time, babe. Come on, let's get you home first." He said with a smile and was glad when she smiled back at him.

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

Dean and Honor got out of the car and headed inside. Joy was sitting in the living room, watching the news. When she heard them walk into the room, she turned around and smiled what she hoped was a comforting smile.

"Hey guys!" She greeted cheerfully and Dean and Honor smiled weakly back at her.

"Everything alright?" She asked, getting up from the couch and walking over to them.

"For now." Honor answered and looked over to the stairs that led to the second floor and the boys' rooms.

"How are the boys?" She asked, trying to hide the concern that she knew was evident in her voice.

"They are fast asleep. And you'll be glad to hear that Charlie's temperature's gone. He's only coughing a little."

Honor sighed in relief, hearing the good news and Dean slumped down into one of the chairs in exhaustion.

"Thank God. We wouldn't have survived another sleepless night after the morning we've already had today. And look, it's only half past seven." He added with a chuckle.

"Yeah. I have to call Beth and then we'll meet Sam to sort everything out. Hopefully, this nightmare will be over soon." Honor explained, sitting down on the couch.

"Sam's your lawyer?" Joy asked, trying to hide the nervousness that had suddenly taken a hold of her upon hearing his name.

"He's one of the best, I think there isn't someone more competent than him." Honor replied. She noticed Joy's uncomfortableness and she knew the reason for that.

Sam and Joy used to be a couple before they broke up after finishing college and went into different directions to pursue their dreams.

Joy had been offered a job and moved back to her hometown a year ago.

Only Honor knew that she was still in love with Sam but she figured that she was too scared to give it a go with him again.

Recently, it was especially awkward for Joy to be around Sam because he had met someone and had been in a relationship for the past four months.

But Honor had the feeling that this was going to change soon. Maybe she was wrong and Sam didn't feel anything for Joy anymore but she doubted it.

She knew them better than they knew themselves.

"So, I have to be at work in an hour. I'm afraid, I have to leave now." Joy said, interrupting Honor's thoughts.

"Yeah, of course. Thank you so much for watching the kids. I know you're not a morning person, so I really appreciate it." Honor joked and went to give her friend a hug.

"It was nothing. You guys were in trouble and that's what friends are for." She said and headed to the door. "Call me if you need anything." She said to Honor."Bye Dean!" She called over her shoulder and Dean nodded to her.

"Okay, I need to call the office since I'm running late." Dean said when they were alone again.

"Do you think it's a good idea to go to work today? Why don't you just go back to sleep, honey?" Honor said and sat down onto the armrest of Dean's chair. "I'll drive the kids to school today."

"No, I'll go insane if I stay at home. I'll just grab a shower and some coffee and I'm as good as new." He said with a smile and Honor leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Alright then. I'll go check on the kids now." She said and got up, disappearing upstairs.

Dean sighed heavily and leaned back in the chair. His head was still spinning and he tried to wrap his mind around their situation.

He would never tell his wife how scared he really was. It scared him to death when he thought about the consequences that would evolve if they lost.

His wife could go to prison.

Dean felt an ice-cold shiver run down his spine at the thought. It would kill him if she had to go to prison.

His heart clenched in his chest at the thought of their kids. The two little boys needed their mother. And he needed his wife.

He wasn't willing to lose her again. He still remembered how dark he'd gotten the first time.

Dean shook his head, forcing himself to think positive. He told himself to stop replaying the worst-case scenario in his head and went to take a shower and get ready for work.

Honor stepped into Charlie's room and smiled brightly when she saw the three-year old lying peacefully in bed.

She leaned down and gently kissed his forehead, noticing that he wasn't hot anymore. At least one thing less to worry about.

Charlie let out a tiny sigh and moved from his back onto his right side in his sleep.

Now that she had made sure that he was alright, Honor tugged the blanket properly around his tiny form and left his room to look after John.

She found her firstborn sleeping peacefully like his little brother in his bed and just as she had done in Charlie's room, Honor put the blanket that John had tossed off the bed during the night back over his body and kissed the warm skin of his forehead.

When Honor walked back into the hallway, she heard the water running in the shower.

Even though he tried to play it cool, Honor knew how frightened Dean was. She could see it in his eyes.

Standing in the hallway, Honor felt the sudden urge to be close to him. She was upset and felt helpless and needed to ease the tension between them.

She still had some time until the kids had to get ready for school, so this was the perfect opportunity.

In the next moment, a dirty grin spread across her face and she headed to the bathroom to keep her husband company in the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: Rated M! Mature content at the beginning! If someone's uncomfortable with reading those scenes, I apologize.**

** It wasn't my intention to appall anyone. Hope you enjoy the chapter anyway!**

* * *

Through the stream of the water, Dean heard the bathroom door open and close. He smiled when he saw Honor's form behind the shower curtain quickly stripping out of her clothes.

She pulled the curtain aside and stepped to Dean under the shower. He grinned at her.

"I was already wondering what was taking you so long." He joked. "The kids are still fast asleep?"

"Yeah, we have thirty minutes." Honor answered, raising an eyebrow seductively.

"Perfect." Dean said and wrapped an arm around her body, pulling her to his wet chest.

Honor let out a yelp in surprise when the water hit her unexpectedly. Even though the bathroom was isolated and the boys wouldn't hear her, she quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

Still giggling, she pressed closer to Dean, wrapping her arms around his neck and finally joined their mouths for a hot kiss.

They both let out a moan at the same time as soon as their lips connected. All the desperation and fear of the morning melted away with the kiss.

Honor ran her fingers through Dean's short wet hair, scraping his scalp a little with her fingernails like he liked it.

Dean reacted with a deep groan, tightened his hold on her and pressed her into the wall. His hands roamed down her body, grabbed her ass and pulled her hips to his lower body.

Honor felt Dean's desire for her and it set her on fire. She kissed her way down his neck, licking and sucking at the hot flesh.

Dean's breathing was hot in her ear and Honor knew that by now, he had completely forgotten about their current problems and was only focusing on her.

She ran one hand down his body, over his abdomen and closed her hand over his already hard erection. Teasingly, she started to caress him softly.

"Honor.." Dean breathed out and she looked up at him with a smile, meeting the all too familiar look in his eyes.

"Baby, are you ready for me?" He asked, his voice thick with love and lust for her.

"I'm always ready for you." She whispered back and a mischievous glint appeared in Dean's eyes at her words.

He stopped her from pleasuring him and Honor looked at him, awaiting his next move.

"Turn around." He commanded huskily and the sound of his voice was enough to sent a wave of fire through her body that went straight to her core.

Honor felt more wetness building between her thighs and her breathing increased.

"You're really naughty this morning." She managed to say weakly and Dean smiled dirty at her.

She did as she was told, turning her back on him and facing the wall. Dean wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed to her back, aligning himself with her entrance.

Honor let out a sigh when she felt the tip of his length at her center and put one foot on the edge of the bathtub, so Dean would have better access.

He immediately buried himself inside of her and Honor laid her head back onto his shoulder, feeling him enter her in one movement.

Dean started to move slowly, pushing properly in and out of her until they both were about to explode.

He was hitting every sensitive spot inside of her perfectly and Honor put both her hands flat onto the wall, pushing slowly back to meet his thrusts.

"Please be close, baby." Dean felt her walls squeeze down on him and he gripped his wife's hips tight, pulling her to him and thrusting up into her one last time.

His orgasm was intense, knocking him almost out when it ripped through him.

"Dean..oh God!" Honor hung her head, letting out a suppressed cry. Her husband's orgasm triggered hers and she came hard.

Dean took a deep breath, trying to get his breathing under control and kissed Honor's wet shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked breathless and pulled gently out of her. Honor straightened slowly up and turned around to him, chuckling.

"I'm more than okay." She whispered and kissed him on the lips. "Good." Dean smiled at her and turned off the tap; the water was already cold.

Dean got out of the tub and reached for Honor's hand. She almost stumbled because her legs were still trembling, but Dean caught her on time and held her close.

"Look what you've done to me." Honor chuckled and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body. Dean laughed at her words and cupped her face, kissing her deeply.

"And if we had more time I would go for another round." He whispered and Honor felt her cheeks turn red. She quickly turned away, hoping Dean hadn't noticed.

But Dean had already seen how embarrassed she was and chuckled. He loved that she was being so shy sometimes. However, he stopped chuckling when something on the counter caught his eye.

He stepped closer and picked up the pregnancy test. "Honor?"

She heard the panic in his voice and turned to him, seeing how pale he had turned. Then she noticed what he was holding in his hands.

"Oh, I totally forgot to throw that away." She said quietly and sighed when Dean looked questioningly at her.

"I'm not pregnant. I thought I was and I took the test yesterday morning. I wanted to tell you about that but then Charlie got sick and it slipped my mind."

"Right." Dean said slowly. Honor tilted her head and looked intently at him, trying to read his mind.

"Honey, are you disappointed?" She asked cautiously and gently took his hand, bringing it to her lips and planting a kiss on top of it .

Dean took a deep breath, sorting his emotions. They had considered having another baby but never put that plan into action. Now, they were kind of faced with that topic again.

"Sort of. I mean, we both want another child, right?"

"Yeah, we talked about this. And I haven't changed my mind." Honor interrupted herself and bit her bottom lip, looking away.

"What?" Dean asked, forcing her to look at him.

"Well, I was kind of hoping for the test to be positive but now..." She trailed off, not wanting to bring up prison again, but it was too late.

The unsaid words seemed to be within reach in the bathroom. A shadow appeared on Dean's face and he sighed heavily. Honor smiled sadly at him.

"After this is all over, we'll make another Winchester." Dean said deadly serious. "Deal?"

"Deal." Honor said smiling and leaned up to kiss him, sealing their deal.

* * *

Dean was making breakfast, drinking his morning coffee as he flipped the pancakes expertly. He grinned when he heard light footsteps running down the stairs. Three-year old Charlie stopped at the doorway to the kitchen, working on a plan to scare his father.

Dean heard his son sneaking up on him and he remained still, playing along although he had a hard time restraining his laughter.

Charlie stepped behind his father's back and let out a roar like a monster from a horror movie which was the most adorable sound, coming from a three-year old.

Dean spun around, dropping the spatula - thankfully he was already done with flipping the pancakes - and let out a suppressed yelp.

"God! You gave me a heartattack!"

Charlie was rocking with laughter, pleased with his father's reaction.

"Morning daddy." He said, smiling brightly and Dean leaned down picking him up. Charlie was still in his pajamas and had a runny nose. But the fever seemed to be gone.

"Morning buddy. Are you feeling better?" He asked and smiled when Charlie nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, feel my forehead daddy, it's not hot anymore!"

"Yeah, you're right. But you should stay at home for another day." Dean thought Honor had probably decided the same since he wasn't dressed for school.

Dean sat Charlie down on a chair at the kitchen table and looked over to the staircase. "Where did you leave your brother?"

John hadn't come down yet and and Dean was wondering what was going on.

"Johnny's really grumpy today, like uncle Sammy when he gets up early." Charlie explained innocently, making Dean laugh. "Well, he has to hurry if he wants pancakes."

"You made pancakes, daddy?" John asked sleepily, coming down the stairs. Shuffling into the kitchen, he rubbed with his little fist the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah. Does that help with waking up?" Dean asked, watching his oldest son sitting down at the table and putting his head on the table top.

When John didn't respond Dean frowned, wondering what was going on with him. He couldn't have reached puberty yet; John was only seven years old.

"Hey, Johnny. You okay?" He asked a little concerned and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm tired, I don't want to go to school." He mumbled, still not looking up. "Can I stay at home?"

"But you like going to school." Dean stated, frowning. "You wanted to be smarter than uncle Sammy, remember?" Dean reminded him playfully but got no answer which started to worry him. Something must have happened, John was never acting that way.

Dean sighed and walked over to the stove, piling a few pancakes on two plates and placing the pancake-towers on the table.

"Come on, eat a few pancakes and you'll feel better. Food is the remedy."

Dean looked at John, searching for the right words to help his son. "I get it that you don't want to go to school, but you'll miss a lot if you don't go. And then you have to repeat that class. Do you really want that?" Dean asked and waited for his reaction.

Charlie's eyes widened in fear. "Johnny you have to go to school and get smarter than uncle Sammy!" He exclaimed, munching his pancake.

"You should listen to your brother." Dean said, keeping up a straight face. Finally, John lifted his head and looked at his father.

"You serious?" He asked, trying to figure out whether his father was only joking or not. Sometimes it was hard to tell.

Dean tried not to smile as John looked at him suspiciously. "Deadly. You want your breakfast now?" He asked and John nodded pensively, still thinking about his father's words. He didn't want to repeat first grade.

"You make the best pancakes, daddy." Charlie said and Dean laughed. "Thanks buddy."

He noticed a little smile appear on Johnny's face at Charlie's comment and he was relieved. Charlie always seemed to cheer his brother up when everyone else failed at the attempt.

Dean smiled to himself as he finished his coffee, watching his sons eating breakfast silently, John still pretty sleepy and Charlie a little pale after the fever.

He loved those morning routines more than anything, it was his favourite moment of the day next to coming home after work in the evening. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have his wonderful family. The thought that he had been very close to never having one crossed his mind but he quickly pushed it away.

Why thinking about the past when everything had turned out perfectly?

Dean looked at his watch, wondering why she hadn't come down yet when Honor walked into the kitchen.

"Dean, how much did you make? That's enough to feed an army!" She laughed, looking at the piles of pancakes and bacon on the table.

"We are hungry, mommy!" Charlie protested and Dean raised his eyebrows at her triumphantly.

"Okay, you're Winchesters, you can eat I guess." Honor gave in and then noticed how suspiciously quiet John was.

"Hey baby, you okay?" She asked concerned and sat next to him, running a hand over his back. "Yeah." He mumbled without looking at her.

Honor glanced over at Dean and saw the worried expression on his face before he played it off. "He's fine. He's just a little tired, don't worry."

Honor could tell that there was more to it and she knew that Dean had probably already discussed it with him, so she decided to let it go.

"Okay then. I'll drive you to school today, okay?" She changed the subject and again, John simply nodded without saying anything.

Secretly, she was starting to worry that John was probably acting that way because he had seen the police and had somehow noticed what was going on.

"Charlie should stay at home." Dean said and Honor focused her attention back on her husband.

"Yeah, he still needs to rest but I'd wanted to call Joy even though I feel guilty asking her another favor."

"That's not necessary. I'll stay with Charlie and work from here." Dean said but Honor shook her head. "No, Dean. You can't miss another day." He had already stayed at home the day before when Charlie got sick and Honor didn't want him to neglect his work.

"I'm the boss and I don't have a strict schedule. My assistants are capable of selling a few cars by themselves and I can get some paper work done at home just as well. I don't have to go to the office for that."

Honor knew that it wasn't true. It was impossible to work at home with a three-year old to look after.

Dean knew that she was about to protest and looked sternly at her. Honor sighed, knowing how stubborn Dean was. She reached across the table and took his hand in hers. With her index finger she traced the veins on the back of it.

It felt good to hold his hand; Dean was so big and strong and she felt safe and protected in his presence. He was an amazing father and Honor knew that he would do anything for his family. She smiled and decided not to fight with him.

"Okay." She finally said quietly when Dean had already started to wonder what was on her mind and prepared to argue with her.

She smiled at Dean and looked at her watch, seeing they had to leave if they wanted to make it to school on time. "We have to go." She said and Johnny nodded, jumping off his seat and stormed into the hallway.

"Johnny, wait." Charlie shouted and took off running after his brother. Dean and Honor chuckled. "We have the most wonderful boys." Honor said, smiling.

"Yeah." Dean said happily and then looked at her." You're not going to have breakfast?" He asked her. Usually she wasn't the kind of woman to leave breakfast out. It was the opposite; Honor would kill whoever kept her from having breakfast.

She smiled nervously at him. "No, thanks. I'm not really hungry."

Dean didn't push her, realizing she must be worried about what was expecting her at work. They left the kitchen and walked into the hallway where John was putting on his shoes.

Charlie came running back into the hallway, carrying a huge stuffed animal - a dog that he had named after his older brother.

"Here. Take Johnny with you." Charlie said, holding the toy out to him. John took it and looked at his brother.

"I can't take it. Grandpa John gave that dog to you." He said but Charlie shook his head in protest.

"You need him more. He always helps me when I'm sad and he will cheer you up, too." Charlie said, smiling brightly.

John thought about it for a minute and then nodded. "Thanks. I'll take good care of him." He assured his little brother.

Honor watched her sons interact with each other and it brought tears to her eyes. How was she going to cope if she had to go to prison? She couldn't stand the thought of being apart from her family.

Dean was standing next to her and she took his hand for comfort, but the action made her even sadder. Maybe this was the last time that she would feel her husband's touch for a long time. Thankfully, Johnny's voice cut through her dark thoughts.

"Mommy, are you ready?" He asked waiting impatiently for her. "Yeah." She said and Dean kneeled down until he was on eye level with his son.

"Hug?" He asked and Johnny hesitated. Hugging wasn't very manly but it was his dad, so he stepped to him and wrapped his little arms around his father's bigger form.

Dean hugged him and kissed his head. "Charlie and I pick you up after school and we'll go do something fun, alright?" He whispered to him and Johnny smiled a little, letting go of him.

Honor kissed Charlie goodbye and took Johnny's hand.

"Hey, don't forget about me." Dean exclaimed and stepped to her, kissing her softly on the lips. She chuckled and got out of his embrace after a quick kiss but Dean pulled her back against his chest, kissing her again.

"Dean..." She protested quietly at his lips and shot him a warning look since the kids were watching. Dean looked down, and sure enough, two sets of eyes were looking curiously at them.

Dean laughed at the expressions on his sons' faces but eventually stepped away from Honor. "Call me if you need anything." He said.

"Same goes for you." Honor replied. "I love you, Mr Winchester." She added, making Dean smile.

"I love you, too." Dean said and took Charlie's hand, following Honor and Johnny outside. He stood with Charlie on the porch and waved them goodbye as they got in the car and drove away.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and adding this story. Special thanks to Miss E Charlotte for reviewing the first chapter:)**


End file.
